Can You Read My Mind?
by ArcticWolf003
Summary: Shawn get's electrocuted... he's ok though that's all I'm saying, hope you like it. xD Slight Shules.


**A/N: All I can say for a summary is that Shawn gets electrocuted and something happens to him… nothing bad though. :) R&R**

**I do not own anything related to Psych… unless you count the pineapple sitting on my counter xD**

Shawn and Gus leaned against Lassiter's car bored to death in the cold rainy weather.

"Shawn, why aren't we waiting 'IN' the car? It's freezing out here and I'm getting soaked," Gus complained as he jumped up and down to keep warm.

"Because Gus, if we wait 'IN' the car we'll miss catching the bad guy and showing up Lassie, you don't want to miss that chance do you?" Shawn said.

Gus rolled his eyes, "We don't even know if the guy's here or not Shawn, and besides how do you know he'll come this way?" he inquired.

Shawn turned to Gus, he closed his eyes and put his index finger on his temple, Gus rolled his eyes again, "I'm seeing a bar? A star? A Cat?" he paused and looked at Gus expectantly.

"A Car?" Gus answered in exasperation.

"Exactly!" Shawn blurted, "Right over there," he pointed to what looked like a rusted old station wagon badly hidden behind a not very thick bush. Gus looked at the car then back at Shawn.

"That's the car he was driving yesterday!" Gus said turning to Shawn with a smile, they knuckle bumped.

Just then the metal door to an old building near by burst open, Shawn and Gus both looked in the general direction. A man, most likely the bad guy, ran frantically across the lot toward the rusty, badly hidden, station wagon.

"C'mon Gus if we don't go now he's gonna get away," Shawn said excitedly.

"I don't think so Shawn, he's got a gun," Gus pointed out with a scared look on his face.

Shawn studied it for just a moment, "That's a water gun Gus," he said, "see you can totally tell it's been painted black, the paint's chipping at the handle." Gus didn't say anything. Shawn took his silence as an ok, he took off running after the guy, "Hey you!" Shawn yelled, "Under the order of the Santa Barbra 'Pineapple' Department… I order you to cease you running immediately!" he yelled, as he ran he combed over the use of the word pineapple in that sentence then smiled to himself.

The man had gotten to his car and was fumbling with his keys; 'Who locks their car when they need it for a quick get away?' Shawn wondered. The man, seeing as how he was probably going to be caught before he was able to unlock it, took off running again. He ran down the street even more frantically than in the lot, Shawn was in hot pursuit. The man lead him down the street to a closed ally way, he stopped at the end and turned around looking for an escape.

Shawn stopped at the opening and leaned over to catch his breath for a moment, "Y… you're trapped," he huffed, "Just give up...." the man raised his gun and pointed it at Shawn, "Oh c'mon… seriously? I can tell that thing's not a real gun, the black paints chipping at the handle," Shawn said pointing at the plastic toy. The man opened his hand to peer at the green plastic shining through the topcoat of black paint; he lowered the toy with a look of defeat.

Shawn took a step forward into a deep puddle of water; he looked down, "Seriously man? These are my brand new sneakers," he complained. Suddenly the man threw something into the puddle, next thing Shawn knew he was waking up with a splitting headache, he felt like he had just been zapped.

His vision was blurred slightly, but became clear after a few seconds, "Shawn!" A familiar, sweet sounding, female voice called his name, he turned to see Juliet running toward him with Lassiter and Gus not far behind, "Shawn are you ok?" She asked kneeling down to help him up, his clothes were soaking wet, and slightly steaming.

"Yeah," he said as she helped him stand. When he was fully upright his legs gave out, he realized he had hardly any feeling in them, "Nope…" he grunted as he held on to her for support, he put his hand on the wall to help hold himself up so he wouldn't drag her down onto the wet ground.

"What is it? Are you ok?" she asked a little concerned.

"Way-to-go Spencer, you let him get away," Lassiter bashed as he and Gus caught up. He noticed Shawn propped against the wall with the help of Juliet, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't feel my legs," Shawn explained.

"You can't feel your legs?" Gus asked, a bit of concern in his tone, "That's not good Shawn, I'm calling an ambulance," he pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Lassiter asked him firmly.

"I had him trapped at the end, I took a step forward and stepped into that puddle right there," he pointed at the deep puddle of water, "I got upset because my brand new sneakers got wet, then there was this quick shock and I woke up, that's it." He explained.

"Ok, an ambulance will be here as soon as they can," Gus blurted out. Lassiter had been about to talk when Gus spoke but was cut off by him, he looked annoyed.

"Oh c'mon Lassie, lighten up, he's just looking out for me," Shawn defended his friend from the look. Lassiter ignored the comment and squatted down to look at the puddle, he noticed a small shiny object resting at the bottom and fished it out.

"What do we have here?" Lassiter said in a totally practiced curious tone. "I'm gonna get this sent to forensics so we can find out what it is," he looked at the others who were equally as curious as he was, "I'm going to get my car," he said then turned and headed back in the direction he had run from.

"Here… I think I can stand now," Shawn said as he started to gain feeling back in his legs.

"Are you sure?" Juliet asked unsure. Shawn nodded so she let him go, he swayed slightly and caught himself on the wall. A moment later the ambulance showed up. They looked him over and diagnosed that he had been electrocuted, that was the reason for his numb legs, they suggested that he go home and rest for a while and not get too excited.

**A/N: If you like this one, read my other one titles "A Life and Death Situation" that's the one I'm more focused on. **


End file.
